Recent electronic devices provide a user function of measuring and processing exercise information of a user.
An exercise-related user function provided by a typical electronic device requires a user to input commands indicating a start and an end of an exercise, but certain users may find this task frustrating. Moreover, there is often a significant difference between the amount of exercise measured by the device and the amount of exercise perceived by the user.